1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a device, system, and process for controlling the amount and speed of wireless data that is exchanged between a wireless network and a wireless device via the system. Specifically, the disclosure relates to throttling data speed for a wireless device by the wireless device based on the amount of wireless data used during a predetermined time.
2. Related Art
Mobile phones and other wireless devices are a popular means for people to connect to the Internet and to transmit data. Many wireless plans allow customers a limited data plan, but even “unlimited” data plans only offer a limited amount of data usage at a certain data speed. After reaching the data limit, such wireless plans reduce speed. This speed reduction currently occurs at the switch level of the network carriers, meaning that network carriers will control the speed reduction process through their infrastructure.
Currently, some wireless device users access the Internet and transmit data through ongoing contracts with a Mobile Network Operator (MNO). In these postpaid plans, wireless device users can purchase a wireless device or wireless access point and pay a substantial rate per month for data usage in order to have general Internet access via the wireless access point. However, extensive Internet access can result in extremely high costs for users. Moreover, these users are tied to long-term ongoing contracts with the MNO. Either one of these aspects can result in the user being subject to unforeseen expenses.
Alternatively, other users access wireless services through a “prepaid plan.” Prepaid plans can be provided to users through a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO). An MVNO is a mobile operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum or have its own network infrastructure. Instead, the MVNOs have business arrangements and contracts with MNOs to purchase data usage of their networks.
In either case, prior network oversight of such wireless devices or wireless access points required extensive and complex tracking and control utilizing back end systems for example. In addition, in order to reduce data speed for users who have crossed a data usage threshold, the MVNO typically requests that the carriers control data speed available to users with the infrastructure of the carriers. The result of this process is a significant number of MVNO requests to carriers to control available user data speeds and a limited amount of control by MVNOs over available user data speeds.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a process for controlling data speeds at the wireless device handset in real-time in order to give the MVNOs and MNO more control over available user data speeds and to reduce the need for wireless carriers to control data speeds for wireless devices on their networks.